


Trixie Meets Godzilla

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Lucifer and Friends [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Super-silly, super-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer arranges a play date for Trixie with Godzilla.  Takes place after "Surely You Believe Now...?" (around S1x09)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trixie Meets Godzilla

**Author's Note:**

> This tale is for lzod, who had requested that Lucifer arrange a play date for Trixie with Godzilla and maybe King Kong. Unfortunately, I couldn't figure out a way to get King Kong off of Skull Island, so it's just Godzilla here. Thanks for the idea, lzod!
> 
> And a super huge thank you to ScooterThyme, the best beta in the entire universe!! ScooterThyme tightened everything up with amazing editing and made this the best it could be -- thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All "Lucifer" characters belong to Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. Godzilla belongs to Toho Co. Ltd., Legendary Pictures, Warner Brothers Pictures, Tanaka Tomoyuki, Honda Ishiro, Tsuburaya Eiji, and everyone else who ever had anything to do with the big guy. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

“So what’s wrong with your little human?”

Lucifer sat perched on the corner of Chloe’s desk as she packed up her briefcase for work.  He had come early to make Chloe and Trixie breakfast – glorious eggs Benedict that were so good they were sinful.  After eating, he had decided to pester Chloe as she waited for her daughter to dress for school -- her daughter, who had sulked all morning then stormed off into her bedroom.  She gave him an annoyed glance.

“It’s your fault, you know,” she said.

Lucifer’s eyebrows rose.  “My fault?”

Chloe sighed heavily and looked the tall man in the eye.  Lucifer graced her with his most charming smile, but she was unmoved.  She started poking him in the chest with her index finger.

“Your fault, Mister,” she said.  “You had to try to impress me with that stupid Hollywood stunt of yours, didn’t you?  Just had to make a big scene and get the whole city riled up.”

“Detective, I assure you, I have no idea what –“

“The Godzilla stunt you pulled the other day!  Trixie heard about Godzilla being in town and now she’s sad that she didn’t get to see him when he was here.”

Lucifer blinked.  “Right.  You can hardly blame me for –“

“Did you or did you not arrange to have that giant lizard thing on the beach, so that you could convince me that you were the Devil?” asked Chloe, with narrowed eyes.

“I did, but –“

“So you admit you were behind the whole thing.”

“I was, but—“

“Then you have to make this right with Trixie.  She’s very depressed.”  Chloe shot a glance in the direction of her daughter’s bedroom, and the fight seemed to go out of her.  She then turned big eyes to Lucifer.  “It would really mean a lot to me.”

Oh, bloody hell.  When Chloe looked at him like that with those doe eyes, he was powerless to say no.  Him!  The Devil!  Lucifer sighed with resignation.  “Oh, very well then.  But it will have to be at night. There was too much commotion, the last time.  Under the cover of darkness would be far better.”

Chloe flashed him a big smile of relief.  “That’s perfect, actually.  Thank you, Lucifer.  I really appreciate this.”

Lucifer puffed his chest out with pride.  “Never let it be said that the Devil isn’t accommodating.  When shall I arrange this play date?”

“This Saturday would be perfect.”

Lucifer brightened.  “Excellent!  Perhaps this time I will be able to convince you that I  _ am _ the Devil.”

“Oh no, not me.  I’m not going to be there.”

“What?”  The tall man looked so taken aback that Chloe had to laugh.

“Marie Swenson is having an overnight bachelorette party at Pechanga.  I didn’t think I could go because I couldn’t find anyone to look after Trixie, but I do believe you just volunteered.”  Her eyes started twinkling.

Lucifer’s mouth fell open and he felt the bottom fall out of his stomach.  Something akin to fear began to gnaw at him.  “You mean… I’ll be with your spawn for a whole night?  Alone?”

“You can always call me if you have trouble, but I doubt you will.  Trixie likes you.”

“You’d abandon me with your spawn to go to an Indian casino?  A hotbed of sin?  All night long?”

“She’ll sleep most of the night, anyway.  You’ll be fine.”

“You would go  _ without me?! _ ”

Chloe shot him a sweet smile.  “Thank you, Lucifer.”

Lucifer watched her walk over to Trixie’s door to pound on it and tell her daughter to hurry up.  “Bloody hell -- did I just get played?” he asked himself.

 

____________________________________________________

 

Lucifer walked out of Chloe’s house and looked up at the hazy blue sky.  He still had no idea how he had been so neatly outmaneuvered by the detective.  “Right, well, no sense in crying over it now,” he told himself. 

His eyes scanned the wide expanse above him.  There were plenty of small birds, but he needed a seafaring one.  He spotted a seagull and let out a shrill whistle.  The white and gray bird spiraled down lazily until it landed on Lucifer’s outstretched arm.  It squawked at him in a bossy fashion.

“Don’t you take that tone with me,” he scolded.  “And mind you, watch the suit.  The last thing I need is some of your nasty byproduct on me.”

The seagull eyed him and said nothing.

“Right.  I need you to go and find Godzilla for me.  Tell him he needs to come and meet me four nights hence.  Do you understand?”

For a long moment the bird studied him with its beady eye, then squawked once.  Lucifer rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

“Godzilla.  God-zil-la.  You know, the big, fire-breathing lizard?”  Lucifer let out a strangled, frustrated cry.  “Look, just go spread the word, will you?”  With that, he launched the bird back into the air.  He watched it fly overhead for a minute or two, then sighed.  “Four nights hence!” he called after it.

“Who are you yelling at?”

He whirled to see Chloe and Trixie standing behind him, staring.  Where had they come from?  He had been so annoyed by the bird that he hadn’t heard them walk out of their house.  Lucifer waved at the sky.

“Oh, I was talking to the seagull, except he wasn’t exceptionally bright,” he said.

Chloe lifted an eyebrow and regarded him with disbelief.  “You were talking to a bird?”

Trixie’s face, on the other hand, lit up with joy.  “You can talk to birds?”

Lucifer decided to answer the little girl instead of her skeptical mother.  He bent down so that he could look her in the eye, and said, “Why yes, yes I can.  Well, at least when they aren’t being –“ he suddenly straightened and shouted at the sky, “— _ bloody stupid! _ ”

“You’re silly,” Trixie said, giggling.

Lucifer wasn’t sure if he should be offended, but after a moment he found himself smiling along with her.  Chloe looked at both of them and rolled her eyes.  Then she grabbed Lucifer’s arm and dragged him a short distance away.

“Don’t be telling her you can do things you can’t do,” she hissed.

“But I –“

“She’s an impressionable eight year old.  I can’t have you lying to her.”

Lucifer frowned, feeling a little hurt.  “I’m not lying, Detective.”

“Whatever.  Just stop it, okay?”  Chloe walked back to her daughter, then glanced at him.  “I have to get Trixie to school.  I’ll see you at the station.”  With that, she packed Trixie in the car.  Lucifer watched them drive off, then gave the sky a last, baleful look before heading out, himself.

 

____________________________________________________

 

Saturday came before he knew it.  Lucifer had been busy making preparations, and he was getting excited about it – not that he liked making children happy.  Oh no, he hated the little monsters.  But this was the detective’s spawn, and he thought that it might put him in a good light with his partner.  That he was actually beginning to like the child was something he wouldn’t admit, even to himself.

He arrived at the detective’s doorstep at 6:00 sharp.  Chloe opened the door before he could knock, looking gorgeous in a blue dress with a slit up the side that had him admiring her long expanse of leg.  It definitely took his breath away.  A roguish grin lit his face.

“Detective!  I must say, you look absolutely stunning!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I’m late,” she muttered as she brushed off his compliment and ushered him inside.  “I’m never going to make it by 8:00.  There’s an accident on the 15 and the 91’s jammed, as usual.”

She ran off before he could say more, leaving him alone in the entry as she hollered for her daughter.  “Trixie!  Lucifer’s here!”

Trixie ran out of her room, crying, “Lucifer!”  She barreled into him at full speed and gave him a big hug before he could escape.  Lucifer started at the contact, then looked down at the little face grinning up at him.

“Ah… yes.  Hello, child.”

Chloe followed her daughter out, saying, “Okay, she hasn’t eaten yet so please get her something at In-N-Out.  That’s what she wants for dinner.  Then you can come back here and watch videos or –“

“Oh no, Detective.  We’re not coming back here,” Lucifer interrupted.  “We’re going to see a friend of mine.”

She stopped to regard him with raised eyebrows.  Had she forgotten? he wondered.  He gave her a meaningful look.  Chloe did a double-take and said, “Oh yeah.  Right.  So where will your… uh… friend be?”

“We’ll be at El Pescador State Beach for a spell, then I’ll bring her back here.”

“We’re going to the beach?” Trixie interrupted, her eyes dancing with excitement.

“Yes, little one.  To meet a friend of mine,” Lucifer told the little girl.

“Who?”

“You’ll see,” he said, feeling unusually pleased with himself, then glanced at Chloe, who looked horrified.

“But – but that’s on the west side of Malibu!”

Lucifer nodded with a smile.  “Geography points for you, Detective!”

“It’s so far!” she cried, distressed.  “And you drive like a bat out of –“

“Hell?  Yes, my dear, but your little one will be safe with me.”  He started pushing her out the front door, grabbing her purse on the way and thrusting it into her hands.  “Now you go along to your party, Detective.  We will see you tomorrow morning.”

“Trixie, dress warmly – the beach is cold at night!” Chloe managed to say before Lucifer shoved her out the door and closed it on her.

He turned to the little girl, who stood grinning at him.  “Now then,” he said, “Why don’t we be on our way?”

 

____________________________________________________

 

He had to say that In-N-Out was… tolerable.  Lucifer had a sophisticated palate, preferring fine cuisine in five star restaurants.  As for fast food, he usually never, ever touched the stuff, but in rare cases he made exceptions.  This must have been one of those times, he thought, as he watched the little girl gobble down her hamburger.  He picked at his own plain fries, while looking doubtfully at Trixie’s, a mess covered with cheese, sauce and grilled onions.

“Are you sure you don’t want to try some?” Trixie asked, indicating what was left of her potatoes as she washed her food down with a chocolate shake.

Lucifer shook his head, feeling ill at ease on the plastic booth seat.  The men and women around him gave him admiring looks and wondered what an elegantly dressed man like him was doing in an In-N-Out Burger joint.  A few of the women even flirted with him outright, which he would have gladly taken them up on, had he not been in a fast food restaurant with Trixie.  As it was, Lucifer just wanted to escape from there as soon as possible.

Trixie wiped her hands on a wad of napkins. “So who are we going to see at the beach?”

A devilish grin lit Lucifer’s face and leaned forward on the table.  “I heard you were upset that you didn’t get to see Godzilla when he was in town.”

The little girl gave a single nod of her head, her eyes suddenly sad.  “I really wanted to see him.”

“Well, that’s who we are going to see,” he said triumphantly.  He watched Trixie’s eyes light up with delight, and he felt a bit of delight himself.  Odd, that.  He shouldn’t feel anything when it came to the detective’s spawn.  After all, she was a child.  And he hated children… didn’t he?  He stood up suddenly, taking the tray as gingerly as possible, in an effort to stay clean.  “Shall we go, little one?”

Trixie couldn’t get to the car fast enough.  Lucifer buckled her in, then took off like a shot. 

 

____________________________________________________

 

The drive up Pacific Coast Highway had Trixie cheering all the way, since Lucifer drove with his accelerator pedal to the floor.  He weaved in and out of traffic like a madman, while she laughed and screamed like she was on a roller coaster.  The little girl’s reaction filled him with unholy glee.  He did love it when his passengers enjoyed a good ride.

Dusk had just changed to twilight, cloaking everything in shadow, and the moon was rising.  Lucifer turned into the driveway leading to the parking lot of the state beach.  A van was already there with its lights on, with a very nervous man standing in front of it wringing his hands.  Lucifer pulled up next to him and hopped out.

“Ray, my good man!  You have everything I asked for?”

The nervous man shot a glance at the cliff by the beach, then nodded.  “I unloaded it by the trail there,” he said, waving at a number of boxes sitting on the ground in the distance.

“Good!”  Lucifer clasped him on the shoulder, and handed him a wad of one hundred dollar bills.  “You may go now.”

“Thank you, Mr. Morningstar.”

Trixie watched the interaction with interest, then got out of the car when Ray had left.  She walked up to the tall man and tugged on his arm.  “Who was that?” she asked.

“Oh, just someone who owed me a favor, that’s all,” Lucifer said brightly.  “Now then, let’s go.”

Trixie clung to him a bit.  “But… but it’s dark!”

He smiled, his eyes glinting in the moonlight.  “Don’t worry, little one, we’ll have light soon.  Come along!”

It was an indication of how excited Lucifer was that he didn’t flinch as the little girl took his hand.  He led the way toward the path, where the boxes had been set.  Before them loomed a very dark shadow, like a giant rock coming out of the water.  Trixie squinted, trying to see. 

“Do we have to climb a hill to get to the beach?” she asked.

Lucifer chuckled.  “Not at all, my dear.”  He let out a shrill whistle… and the giant rock stirred.  The little girl took refuge behind the tall man, peeking past him to the dark blob ahead.

“Godzilla!” Lucifer yelled.  “Can we have a little light, please?”

The giant lizard had been lying on the beach below them, half in and half out of the water.  His back plates glowed with an unearthly blue light as he took a deep breath.  A small flame erupted from his mouth and fired a large rock on the beach until it glowed from the heat.  A red hue lit up the sand and cliffs.  Trixie’s eyes grew as big as saucers when she saw her favorite monster right in front of her.

“Lucifer!  It’s Godzilla!  It’s really Godzilla!” she cried, jumping up and down excitedly. 

Her enthusiasm was infectious; Lucifer found himself quite thrilled, as well.  He laughed again.  “Yes, child.  That’s exactly who it is.  Would you like to say hello?”

Trixie nodded, suddenly shy.  The fallen angel motioned to the big monster.  “Godzilla, this is the detective’s tiny human – Beatrice.  Would you mind coming a bit closer?”

A low growl reverberated in the beast’s throat, and he pulled his head forward and rested it on the cliff beside them.  Lucifer led the little girl over to Godzilla’s giant head and patted it fondly.  She followed suit, and let out a delighted “ooooh!”  Godzilla studied them both with a kind eye.

“This little human is your biggest fan,” Lucifer continued. 

Godzilla grinned, showing an intimidating row of enormous teeth.  Trixie wasn’t afraid at all.  She inspected them and squealed in delight. 

“Lucifer, he’s so cool!” she said.

“Did you hear that, Godzilla?” Lucifer asked, smiling affectionately at the big lizard, then down at Trixie.  Her reaction more than made up for her mother’s skepticism two weeks prior.  It made him… happy.  Who would have guessed the detective’s spawn would make him happy?

Suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable with that realization, Lucifer became all business.  He said, “Now, then, why don’t we get started?  We’ll have some cake.  There’s also a special surprise for later.  Help me with these boxes, will you, child?”

Trixie perked up at the word “cake.”  “We’re having cake?” she asked excitedly.

“We’re  _ all _ having cake,” he said.  Turning to Godzilla, he said, “Be a love, will you, and help us carry these things down to the beach?”

Godzilla rumbled and carefully stood up.  He stretched out his claws and let Lucifer and Trixie step onboard with the large boxes.  They were lowered gently onto the beach below, by the large glowing rock that spread a gentle, radiating heat like sunlight across the beach.  Trixie clapped her hands with delight.  Lucifer felt a warmth inside his chest at her joy.  He didn’t know why, but he did.  He chalked it up to indigestion, perhaps from the fries he had eaten that evening.

 

____________________________________________________

 

Most of the boxes were indeed chocolate cake – full sheet size.  Trixie and Lucifer loaded them up, boxes and all (“Gives the cake more flavor,” said Lucifer), into Godzilla’s giant maw.  Perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to give chocolate cake to a monster, for Godzilla seemed a little more excitable after that.  He licked his large chops and opened his mouth for more, even though they had given him everything.  All that was left was a small cake that Lucifer had bought for Trixie.  Trixie, being the sweet person she was, gave the last of the cake to the hungry beast.

“You giant, greedy monster,” Lucifer admonished the lizard affectionately.  Godzilla merely rolled his eye at the fallen angel and ignored him, instead focusing all of his attention on Trixie, who was having fun using part of his tail as a slide.  The giant beast rumbled gently.

“You  _ would _ like her,” he laughed.  When the lizard rumbled again, Lucifer said in an insulted tone, “No, I do not.  I mean, I admit, she’s all right, but I do  _ not _ like her.” 

Godzilla eyed him again wisely and chuffed.

Lucifer gave the giant beast the evil eye.  “Stop laughing at me, you great monster.  And no, you cannot take her home with you.  She has a mum who will slay me if I don’t bring her home safely.”

If a monster could look crestfallen, Godzilla did at that moment.  The tall man shook his head and patted his friend on the nose.  “Right, let’s give her something to remember this night by, shall we?”  He called to Trixie.  “Come, child!  Godzilla and I have a surprise for you!”

 

____________________________________________________

 

Godzilla took them a short distance out to sea.  Trixie held on tightly to a claw while Lucifer perched defiantly on Godzilla’s shoulder, hands in his pockets and laughing as the wind rushed past him.  He didn’t even hold on to steady himself, for it was as close as he had come to flying in five years. 

When the giant lizard stopped, Lucifer nimbly climbed down the rough hide until he was next to Trixie.  She had the last five remaining large boxes from the shore next to her, each one tied up securely with brown paper and string.  Lucifer picked up the first one and bent down to Trixie, a huge grin on his face.

“Watch this, child.”  He straightened and whistled to Godzilla.  “Are you ready?”

At Godzilla’s rumble, Lucifer threw the box impossibly high with all of his strength.  Godzilla eyed it carefully and spit fire at it when it was over his head and a distance away.  The box exploded into a shower of beautiful fireworks that lit up the sky in a sea of color that slowly faded to nothing.  Trixie cheered and praised both Lucifer and Godzilla.  The fallen angel threw up the other boxes, one at a time, and gave Trixie the most beautiful fireworks show she had ever seen in her young life.  Lucifer laughed with delight.  He did so enjoy bringing light to the night sky.

 

____________________________________________________

 

By the time they returned to the beach, Trixie had fallen asleep on Godzilla’s claw.  It was late and the temperature had plummeted as the marine layer started rolling in.  She had started shivering, so Lucifer wrapped his coat around her.  The poor child practically swam in his coat, but at least she was warm.  He picked her up in his arms.  Godzilla rumbled quietly as he deposited man and child onto the cliffside, near the car.

“I appreciate your coming on such short notice,” Lucifer said as he looked up at the giant beast.  “I believe you made her very happy.”

Godzilla whined a little and rested his head on the cliff, looking at Lucifer with big, hopeful eyes.

“You big baby, you.  Right, wait a moment.”  He shook the little girl in his arms gently.  “Godzilla wants to say goodbye, child,” he said quietly.

Trixie roused in his arms and looked up blearily at him, then at the giant lizard.  Lucifer lowered her to the ground.  His oversized coat skimmed the dirt as she made her way unsteadily to Godzilla.  She threw her arms as wide as she could around his cheek and gave him a big hug.

“I love you, Godzilla.  Please come back and play with me sometime.”

Lucifer took a closer look at Godzilla.  “Why, I do believe you’re blushing,” he observed with a grin.  The big lug looked as embarrassed as a lizard could.  “Imagine that!  A big thing like you!”

Godzilla rumbled again.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone,” the tall man responded.  “Right, thanks for stopping by.  Take care of yourself.”

The big lizard watched from the beach as the fallen angel placed the little girl in his car and drove off into the night.  Then he quietly lumbered into the sea and swam away.

 

____________________________________________________

 

Chloe got home at 9:00 am the next day, dead tired but with some casino winnings in her purse.  The bachelorette party had been fun.  A bit raunchy, but fun.  She had missed her baby girl, though, and had not stayed any later than she had to. 

She walked in the door and was greeted by Trixie, who rushed up to her with a huge smile on her face.  “Mommy!  Mommy!  Mommy!!” she cried, giving her a big hug.  “You’ll never guess who Lucifer and I saw!  We saw Godzilla and we fed him cake and I got to play on his tail and we had fireworks!!!”

Chloe was overwhelmed by the nonstop play-by-play Trixie gave her of the night before.  She chalked up most of what her little girl said to a vivid imagination.  She glanced over and saw Lucifer standing close by, leaning against a nearby wall with that boyish smile on his face.

“How was the party?” he asked.

Chloe jingled her purse.  “Came back with an extra two hundred dollars.”

“You could have had the Devil’s own luck with you, had we gone together,” Lucifer said.  “But no matter.  I’ve fulfilled my side of the bargain and your spawn is back to being her usual self.”

Chloe looked at Trixie, who had run into the living room and was watching television with a giant plush Godzilla toy in her arms. 

“From you?” she asked, indicating the toy.

Lucifer shook his head.  “From my friend.  Well, he couldn’t really get her anything, seeing that he’s a giant lizard, so I helped out a bit.”

“A giant lizard.  Right.  You’re such a freak,” she laughed.  “Well, thank him for me.  And thank you.”

He bowed his head slightly.  “You’re most welcome.”  Lucifer looked inordinately pleased with himself. 

Chloe looked at him consideringly.  “You know, I could really use a babysitter next Wednesday,” she teased.  “I have to go to Trixie’s school for parent/teacher night –“

“Bloody hell, look at the time!  Must be going now, cheers!”  Lucifer was out of the house before she could even finish her sentence.  Chloe’s laughter followed him out the door.  He hopped in his car, figuring he had made a clean escape, but he found himself grinning all the way back to LUX.


End file.
